El arma secreta
by Dimayvo
Summary: Una nueva dragon slayer ha aparecido frente a los miembros de fairy tail, se llama Akira, pero esta persona tiene un pasado misterioso y tragico.¿Pero cómo cabe Aries en el?


Capítulo 1 "El arma secreta"

Nota: Ésta saga se encuentra entre oración seis y saga daphne. Es mi primer fan fiction.

Natsu y Lucy buscaban un trabajo con una buena recompensa ya que Lucy aun no pagaba la renta. Además que Natsu y Happy se morían de hambre, a Lucy le llamo la atención un anuncio que decía que ocupaban atacar un gremio oscuro y acabar con su arma secreta, la paga era lo que ellos estaban esperando así que Lucy le dijo a Mirajane que pedían ese trabajo aunque en ese momento habían llegado Erza, Wendy y Gray que también se unieron a la misión.

Todos estaban listos para partir hasta que el maestro interrumpió su salida y menciono que era muy peligroso esa misión ya que el gremio usaba magia prohibida, Natsu ignoró esto y pensó en que tan fuerte serían los magos de este gremio y también pensó en retarlos, aunque Lucy se preocupó un poco por esta advertencia, el equipo después de escuchar esta advertencia siguieron dispuestos a cumplir la misión, al salir del gremio Natsu llevaba la delantera aunque Gray dijo que no iba a perder ante el, mientras ellos corrían. Lucy y Erza compraron boletos para la ciudad akuerania, una ciudad conocida por su paisaje de bosques verdes y su bello volcán, al subir todos al tren Natsu se mareo y Wendy uso su magia para curarlo ya que el viaje duraba 10 horas, Lucy aun se preguntaba por que los ciudadanos explícitamente querían que destruyeran el arma secreta por que no solo al gremio oscuro, mientras Lucy se perdía en sus preguntas, se le hizo tarde y ya habían pasado 10 horas. Al llegar a akuerania estaba muy tranquilo y era una ciudad muy bonita con muchas casas,bosques y por supuesto su hermoso volcán , al hablar con el cliente les menciono que no era necesario deshacerse del gremio lo importante era deshacerse de su arma secreta ya que todos los magos estaban en peligro con el simple hecho de que existiera un arma como sea , el cliente también mencionó que deberían tener mucho cuidado ya que también el arma tiene su propio tipo de magia muy poderosa, pero si lograban con éxito su misión se les pagara el doble de lo que habían acordado en el pedido al escuchar esto los magos con más emoción de acabar con este trabajo, Lucy pregunta algo antes de partir "donde se encuentra este gremio oscuro ?" , el cliente responde diciendo "el gremio se encuentra al sur de la ciudad cerca de un lago", al escuchar esto Natsu y Gray salen desesperadamente del lugar en busca del gremio mientras Lucy da gracias por los detalles y persigue a Natsu y Gray, todos estaban un poco cansados por el viaje además que si iban a cazar con un gremio oscuro ocuparían toda la magia posible así que Erza sugirió que descansaran en una posada al sur para estar lo mas cerca posible de la ubicación del gremio además de poder descansar y madrugar en la mañana, Wendy estaba un poco preocupada ya que era su tercera misión y parecía muy peligrosa aunque Charle le dice que no tiene de que preocuparse ya que son magos de Fairy Tail, Wendy sonríe y se duerme abrazando a Charle, al llegar la mañana ya todos estaban listos para partir excepto Natsu y happy que aun seguían dormidos, Erza muy violentamente los despierta, ñal despertar Natsu y happy alistan sus cosas para salir lo mas rápido posible de la posada al salir todavía les faltaba mucho camino ya que el cliente había mencionado que había un lago y aun no se veía nada parecido, al caminar por media hora en el bosque Gray escucho el movimiento del agua cerca de donde el estaba, avisó a Erza y los demás y todos fueron a la dirección del ruido de agua que se escuchaba al llegar nadie sabia que pasaba ya que se veía el lago y una mansión pero no se veían guardias o personas así que todos entraron a la mansión despreocupadamente y no había muebles, cuadros o personas todo estaba solo, aunque Wendy mencionó queda aire de ahí era mucho más frío que el de afuera así que decidieron investigar esa mansión sospechosa y llegaron a la conclusión de que no había nada, Happy se recostó en el suelo de madera y se durmió, todos vieron que había una placa de metal de la misión parecía un búnker, Erza trata de hacer un hoyo para entrar pero no puede al parecer había una barrera invisible de magia que protegía el búnker.

Mientras tanto adentro del búnker,

"Señor nos han llegado reportes que hay 5 magos y 2 gatos atacado nuestra barrera" y el señor dice "Al parecer ha llegado el momento de usar nuestra arme secreta" a lo que el subordinado responde con tono asustado "esta seguro de usarla " el señor con tono orgulloso responde "que valga la pena estos 2 años de explotación de su magia" el subordinado responde "pero señor nos costó mucho encontrarla esta segura de hacer esto, no habrá vuelta atrás " el señor con tono enojado responde "vuélveme a cuestionar y serás castigado" .

el subordinado se retira y se dirige al calabozos dice "es hora que de que brilles".

Afuera del búnker

"¿Erza que haremos en esta situación?" pregunta Lucy y Erza responde "tengo un plan necesitamos que todos nosotros concentremos nuestro poder en un solo lugar de este pedazo de metal y se abrirá" Lucy asiente con la cabeza y todos los magos apuntan sus ataques a un solo lugar, el metal se rompió en mil pedazos.

Los magos entraron al búnker y buscaron el arma secreta para destruirla, el búnker tenía muy buena iluminación y las paredes eran de color blanco y el piso era de color verde al igual que el techo, era muy colorido para ser un gremio oscuro aunque al pasar los pasillos encontraron una sala color marrón que estaba dividida en dos pasillos, Lucy, Wendy y Charle fueron al pasillo de la derecha mientras Gray, Natsu , Happy y Erza fueron al pasillo de la izquierda para poder encontrar el arma secreta más rápido, el equipo de Lucy solo encontró una torre que conducía hacia la sala principal aunque no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, mientras tanto el equipo de Natsu llego a una sala muy grande, se sentía el poder mágico en el aire, Erza dijo " no bajen la guardia, recuerden que estamos en territorio enemigo" .

Natsu y Gray tomaron posiciones defensivas para contrarrestar el ataque del enemigo, una persona se acercaba hacia ellos mientras aplaudía y decía "fue un error que vinieran aquí, con nuestra arma somos invencibles" Gray contesto "si es tan poderosa deja de alardear y muéstranosla" la persona misteriosa que había hablado con Gray era el líder del gremio oscuro, sonrío y señaló a la derecha de Gray mientras se veía una sombra que cada vez se acercaba más y más hasta llegar al frente de los magos de Fairy Tail, Gray exclamo "es un..., es una persona, su arma secreta es una persona" Erza grito "cual es tu nombre?" El arma secreta miro al frente y contesto " soy Akira Landguess" el líder del gremio oscuro dijo "no puedes hablar a menos que quieras que le hagamos daño a tu amiga" la cara de Akira cambió, era mas preocupada, su apariencia era una capa negra su cara estaba llena de heridas al igual que sus manos ya que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba cubierto, el color de su pelo era anaranjado largo y medio ondulado, sus ojos eran naranjas y grandes, su piel era blanca, era de la altura de Lucy y sus pechos eran del tamaño como los de Erza o Lucy. Natsu al escuchar la amenaza del líder se enfureció tanto que lo iba a atacar directamente hasta que Akira intervino y dijo "lo siento no es mi intención hacerles daño pero yo solo sigo órdenes, para poder protegerla" mientras hablaba empezó a llorar y disculparse con los magos de Fairy Tail por el daño que les podría causar. Natsu quedo perplejo por lo que el líder obligaba a hacer a Akira, Natsu no tuvo más remedio que atacar a Akira para poder rescatarla del abuso que sufría por el líder, Natsu lanzó garras del dragón del fuego y parecía que Iban a atacar a Akira pero antes de tocarla ella se comió las llamas de Natsu, al hacer esto Akira pudo usar la magia de fuego al hacer esto combinó su magia de invisibilidad con la magia de fuego, Natsu ataco múltiples ataques hacia Akira pero ninguno le llegó; Natsu al ver esto decidió atacar sin magia, lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Akira pero no logro darle y desapareció completamente de la nada, al hacer esto Akira ataco en la espalda de Natsu dejándolo inconsciente, al ver esto Erza y Gray ponen a Natsu fuera del campo de batalla y atacan juntos pero no pudieron tocarla; Erza al ver esto le dijo a Akira "nunca había visto esta magia, pero según yo puedes absorber la magia de tu oponente y usarla en su contra además que puedes crear portales invisibles o visibles que te transportan a otro lado, y como tu magia es de invisibilidad puedes hacer invisibles tus ataques" Akira al escuchar esto le dijo a Erza "eres muy inteligente aunque mis portales también pueden ser visibles eso lo puedo decidir yo" Erza sonrió para quitarle un poco de seriedad a la batalla, Gray ataco rápidamente a Akira pero su intento fue en vano ya que al parecer tenía una barrera de poder mágico invisible, Akira le dijo a Gray "lo siento mucho" al terminar de decir esto ataco a Gray velozmente mientras le absorbía su poder mágico al igual como hizo con Natsu pero Gray pudo escapar antes de que le absorbiera todo su poder mágico, atacó nuevamente con su espada de hielo pero fue en vano, Akira ataco con el rugido del dragón de la invisibilidad a Gray lo que dejo aturdido en el suelo por un momento al ver esto Erza dijo "eres un dragonslayer" el líder del gremio oscuro miro a Erza y le dijo "precisamente Akira es la dragonslayer de la invisibilidad, me sorprendió un poco que salamander estuviera por estos rumbos aunque la magia de Akira parece ser igual a la del salamander pero como cualquier otro dragonslayer tienen que comer algo para volverse más poderosos, ella come el poder mágico de sus oponentes algo muy temido entre magos pero ella es tan débil que no usa tanto esta magia, aunque ella en vez de comer el poder mágico de su oponente come sus ataques para después utilizar su magia, es por eso que es nuestra arma secreta" al terminar de decir esto Akira ataca nuevamente a Gray y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo, Erza al ver que es la única de pie ataca sin piedad a Akira pero lo único que logro hacer fue destrozar su capa, al ver que había bajo su capa,era el cuerpo de Akira con heridas por sus anteriores batallas ya que en el gremio oscuro la trataban como un arma, su ropa era un vestido color marrón y sus zapatos eran negros, Erza siguió atacando con diferentes armas hasta quedar cansada por el uso de su magia, Akira le dijo a Erza "tu has sido una buena persona lo siento por esto" Akira se comió su poder mágico mientras lloraba nuevamente, el líder mientras veía a todos los magos en el suelo se reía y decía "se los dije nadie nunca nos va ganar mientras tengamos a nuestra arma secreta" el líder empezó a golpear el cuerpo inconsciente de Gray, Akira intervino y detuvo al líder y le dijo "no es justo atacar al enemigo cuando ya está caído" mientras terminaba esto, llegaron Wendy, Lucy y Charle al ver esto quedaron perplejas por la escena que veían ahí. Wendy fue ayudar a Natsu y a los demás con su magia de sanación mientras Lucy la cubría, el líder dijo "acaba con ellas rápido y luego desaste de ellos" Akira asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Lucy; Lucy pensó en su cabeza que tan poderosa era Akira que pudo vencer a Natsu, Gray y Erza; Lucy decidió proteger a sus amigos aunque la vida le costara, Lucy invoco a virgo, al ver esto Akira puso su mano en la boca mientras lloraba y decía "tu eres una maga de espíritus celestiales" Lucy dijo con voz fuerte "si" mientras hablaban Akira y Lucy, Natsu y los demás recobraron la conciencia y veían su charla, Akira se incoó y dijo "no, no puedo, no puedo atacarte" el líder al escuchar esto le dio una bofetada a Akira y le dijo "sabia que iba pasar esto, tendré que controlarte a voluntad" Akira dijo "pero no puedo lastimar a un espíritu celestial" el líder respondió "no te preocupes tu cuerpo atacará al espíritu celestial, tu conciencia estaría limpia, ya que cuando te active el hechizo no tendrás conciencia". El líder dijo unas palabras en otro idioma mientras los ojos de Akira perdían su brillo, su cara se volvió más sombría y ataco ferozmente a virgo, el golpe que recibió virgo fue tan fuerte que la hizo volver al mundo de los espíritus celestiales,Erza le dijo a Lucy "trata de no hacerle daño, ella es realmente buena" Lucy asintió aunque dijo " tampoco pensaba hacerle daño" mientras sonreía, Lucy invoco a leo el león (Loki), Loki dijo "hace mucho tiempo que no me invocabas Lucy" Lucy saludo a Loki y le dijo cual era el objetivo, Loki al ver a Akira empezaron a enmudecerse sus ojos aunque como Akira estaba siendo controlada no pudo reconocer a Loki, así que ataco a Loki sin piedad por otra parte Loki logró esquivar el ataque y dijo "Akira despierta soy yo, Leo, tu amigo" Lucy al escuchar esto pregunto "¿tu la conoces?" Y contesto Loki "si la conozco es una amiga de Aries" al decir esto Loki se acordó de la amistad que tenían Akira y Aries así que le dijo a Lucy "llama a Aries con ella ganaras y liberaras a Akira " Lucy regreso a Loki al mundo de los espíritus celestiales e invocó a Aries, Aries al llegar dijo "lo siento" aunque es típico de ella, Aries al ver a Akira sonrió y se le salió una lágrima de felicidad por haberla encontrado, aunque Lucy le dijo que había pasado y la situación por la que estaba pasando Akira, Aries trato de hacerla entrar en razón pero no recobraba la consciencia, Aries trato de evitar sus ataques hasta que uno le dio a Aries en el estomago, los ojos de Akira empezaban a recobrar el brillo, Akira vio su mano como atravesaba el estomago de Aries, Akira empezó a llorar de la felicidad y tristeza, felicidad por que volvió a ver a Aries y de tristeza por verla "morir" de nuevo, Aries antes de irse al mundo de los espíritus celestiales le dijo "Akira por fin eres libre, demuestra tu potencial al mundo,únete a Fairy Tail y aprende lo que es tener amigos, vive por fin tu vida" al acabar de decir esto Aries desapareció y Akira cayó al suelo por todas las heridas que tenía además que ya no le quedaba poder mágico mientras lloraba en el suelo,se acercó un gato (el exceed de Akira) y le dijo "por fin somos libres" mientras sonreía, al ver esto dijo Akira"estas bien, eso es bueno" los magos de Fairy Tail al ver esta escena atacaron juntos al líder del gremio oscuro (que derrotaron fácilmente) y destruyeron todo el búnker donde se encontraba el gremio, antes de destruir el búnker Natsu saco de ahí a Akira a quien aún se encontraba inconsciente,los magos estaban haciendo un campamento para ir por la mañana por su recompensa, después de un rato Akira despertó en el campamento y encontró a su exceed y dijo "Izza despierta es hora de irnos", Akira aun un poco asustada pero después se levanta cojeando dirigiéndose hacía el bosque, los magos al ver esto le preguntan por que se iba tan pronto y Lucy agregó "no recuerdas lo que dijo Aries dijo que te unieras a Fairy Tail " Akira después de haber escuchado esto respondió "no puedo unirme a un gremio en el que he hecho daño, lo siento mucho por todo" y Natsu responde "de que estas hablando, antes éramos enemigos ahora somos amigos" y Akira sigue avanzando hacia adelante hasta que Natsu la carga y le dice "te vas a divertir" después de eso Natsu deja inconsciente a Akira y Lucy pregunta "¿era necesario dejarla inconsciente?" Y responde Natsu "nunca habría venido por su cuenta" y happy dice "aye sir"


End file.
